


Home

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Home

Lex stared at the cell phone that still wasn't ringing.

This rented cabin was quiet, exactly what he'd wanted when he fled Metropolis. He needed to be away, far from everything familiar, from a life interrupted.

For so long he'd expected the worst, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Just when he finally accepted that Clark really loved him, and would never leave...

He had.

Days of regret, blood-hot tears that even surprised him. He wondered if their penthouse was this silent, too. Lex missed his home.

Until it walked through the door, and kissed him with salt-stained lips.


End file.
